fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Kite Meets with Carrick
Sir, 10:36 PM The next morning, you go to visit Carrick in the palace dungeon. The section he's in is really nice.. like you know how in shows in stuff, there's the trope where the really rich influential prisoners get all kinds of amenities and palatial decorated cells? It's like that. Not quite palatial, but it's much more like a nice inn room than a prison cell, except for the locked door with the bars on the small window. Kite, 10:38 PM Kite brings a bottle of wine and a basket of food, all of which is in small enough portions that the guards can check it easily for contraband. There is no contraband. Kite, 10:47 PM Kite also did go back to the inn and wash up and change. Sir, 10:48 PM I figured! Next day, nice and fresh. Kite, 10:49 PM Kite knocks on the door and waits for the guard to open it for her. Sir, 10:51 PM You're let it in without issue. Carrick looks up. He's got a scruffy beard going! He's reading a book. Kite, 10:51 PM Kite tries to read the title! Kite, 10:51 PM Good morning. Sir, 10:52 PM He blinks up, surprised! It seems to be a history book of some kind. "Oh! Kite. Hello!" He gets up as you enter. Kite, 10:53 PM How are you... holding up? Kite, 10:55 PM You look well. Sir, 10:57 PM Carrick smiles. "Oh, can't complain. This is a step up from some of the holes that Answorn hid us in." Kite, 10:59 PM I have come to discuss two important matters, if you are willing. I brought pastries, as well as tea and a bottle of wine. ... it is likely too early for the wine, but perhaps later. Sir, 11:01 PM Carrick: ... bearclaws? Kite, 11:02 PM I believe so. Kite, 11:02 PM Kite looks for someplace to sit, preferably with a table or end table. Sir, 11:04 PM There's a small table! That's what he's seated at. Kite, 11:04 PM Kite sits over there and starts emptying out the basket. Kite, 11:05 PM Yesterday I found out some ... extremely troubling and unpleasant potential news, and I am hoping for your assistance. Sir, 11:06 PM Carrick: Oh! Anything I can do. Sir, 11:07 PM He seems very eager to pay back his debt. Sir, 11:08 PM Or what he sees as a debt. NOt only pay back, but, like, impress you in the process. Kite, 11:10 PM I have been told by a learned mage that there is a possibility that I may become a high-ranking member of the nobility at some future date. ... I am distressed, but I feel I must at least attempt to prepare for possibility. Kite, 11:12 PM Kite watches his reaction, and offers him the plate of pastries. Sir, 11:16 PM He's thoughtful. "Well... portents of nobility are a big deal. ONe you can't ignore. What kind of augury was it? Tracking the stars, or something a bit more... base? Like Kites, or entrails?" Kite, 11:18 PM I am not sure. Kite, 11:19 PM ... it is only a possible future, so it is to be hoped that it will not come to pass. Sir, 11:21 PM He seems surprised at this. "Oh. Well... I take it this augury wasn't one you requested?" Kite, 11:21 PM No. Kite, 11:21 PM ... Andar Twinbolt saw it. Kite, 11:22 PM But he did say it was only a possible timeline. Sir, 11:24 PM Carrick: Oh! I didn't know you knew him. Sir, 11:24 PM Carrick: ..what's he like. Sir, 11:24 PM Carrick: Sorry, sorry. Here to help! Kite, 11:25 PM I don't. Kite, 11:25 PM We were at the arena watching Ander compete. Kite, 11:25 PM A large tentacled partially-existing monster appeared and began killing people; Twinbolt appeared and destroyed it. Kite, 11:26 PM When we came to assist him, he recognized me. Kite, 11:28 PM From the potential future. Sir, 11:29 PM Carrick: One in which you become nobility. Kite, 11:30 PM Yes. ... which is extremely distressing. Kite, 11:31 PM I am hoping for your assistance in preparing for it. Sir, 11:34 PM Carrick: Oh! Of course. It needn't be distressing, though. I would think you would be very well suited to it, to be honest. Kite, 11:35 PM ... I am extremely awkward in social situations. Sir, 11:36 PM Carrick: I mean.. in terms of serving your people. Kite, 11:36 PM ... there are very many formal situations, and ones in which it is extremely important to say precisely the correct thing. Kite, 11:36 PM I do not think I would be good at it. Kite, 11:36 PM I have not been educated for it. Kite, 11:39 PM Kite pours herself a mug of tea and selects a pastry, nibbling it glumly. Kite, 11:39 PM Kite is careful to avoid the ones with cream cheese. Sir, 11:43 PM Carrick: It depends on the position in question, honestly. Not all nobility is the same, after all. Kite, 11:45 PM I would prefer not to say. Kite, 11:46 PM ... I very much hope that this does not affect how you treat me. Sir, 11:47 PM Carrick: Of course not. Your privacy is your prerogative. Sir, 11:48 PM Carrick: but there are positions whose entire purpose is to appear at court, and functions. to just be scene. And there are those that do the actual work. Kite, 11:49 PM I would not be able to tolerate the former. Kite, 11:50 PM So we must assume it will be the latter. Sir, 11:58 PM Carrick: Right. Kite, 11:59 PM ... perhaps I ought to have led with the other matter. Now I am concerned it will color your reactions. Sir, 12:06 AM Carrick: Only one way to find out. Kite, 12:07 AM Yes. ... I feel I have wronged you. Sir, 12:10 AM Carrick: ... how? Kite, 12:10 AM At minimum, I have been unkind, and I apologize. Kite, 12:11 AM I should not have reacted as I did when you expressed interest in me. In retrospect I feel I was letting feelings for the imposter affect my judgement. Sir, 12:14 AM He shrugs, diplomatically. "It's understandable. The imposter did a lot to ruin me. Kite, 12:15 AM You had no part in it, however. Kite, 12:16 AM So. I am sorry. Sir, 12:16 AM He smiles brightly! Apology accepted. Kite, 12:17 AM ... if you are still interested, I do not object. Sir, 12:27 AM He blinks. ".... what.. do you mean? Kite, 12:27 AM If you are still interested in me. Kite, 12:28 AM If you are not, that is extremely understandable. Sir, 12:32 AM Carrick: I am. It's just... unexpected. .... are these two things connected? The two 'issues' you came to see me about? Kite, 12:32 AM No. Kite, 12:33 AM I began with the first so that it would not be seen as a transaction. Kite, 12:35 AM Perhaps I chose poorly, however. You see the difficulty--I lack the social skills for complex matters. Sir, 12:43 AM Carrick: Well, just you know, Kite... there's no secret noble inside track to knowing what the right thing is at all times. Kite, 12:43 AM I am aware of that. Kite, 12:44 AM You are a diplomat, however. Kite, 12:44 AM While I am a poor judge, you seem quite competent. Sir, 12:45 AM Carrick: I try. Did you see yourself becoming a diplomat? Kite, 12:45 AM No. Kite, 12:45 AM I did not see anything. Kite, 12:46 AM ... you are extremely curious. Sir, 12:50 AM Carrick: Of course I am. I'd like to help you, but... 'nobility' has about as many potential meanings as there are temples in this city. Technically, back home, a clerk in charge of equipment requisitions for the palace guard is technically nobility. Kite, 12:52 AM Are you still interested? Sir, 12:54 AM Carrick: Well, yes, but... I didn't think I was your... type. Kite, 12:55 AM I am not certain I have a type. Kite, 12:59 AM ... I had intended to keep these two issues... separate. Sir, 1:05 AM Carrick: ... how would we proceed? I am allowed... um. Expected in my station to have a mistress. Kite, 1:08 AM ... unfortunately, I do still believe I am ... unsuitable. However, it will be your decision as to whether to proceed. I am a commoner. My mother owns a fruit stand in the market; I neither know nor care who my other parent is. Kite, 1:10 AM Is this a matter of concern for you? Sir, 1:15 AM Carrick: Not at all. Sir, 1:17 AM He blushes. "The mistress ... 'position' is usually a commoner. Sometimes it's for a nobleperson's dalliances, and used as a way to keep them from becoming excessive. Sometimes it's a way for a genuine romantic relationship to continue while still allowing the noble to marry for position and their house. Kite, 1:18 AM I would prefer a nonexclusive arrangement in any case. Kite, 1:19 AM However, there are other... difficulties. Kite, 1:19 AM I am a changeling; you are aware of that and have seen the other form I use most often. Kite, 1:19 AM ... likely about one day in seven. Kite, 1:21 AM However, I also have what I believe to be substantial demonic heritage. ... I have often wondered if that is why I am so strange and awkward. Perhaps I seem inhuman because I am. Kite, 1:22 AM I do not seem to have an unusually difficult time with ethical quandaries, however. Kite, 1:22 AM ... does that concern you? Sir, 1:27 AM Carrick: It does not, not really. It's... unusual, and I would ask that you tell me should I do any you might find offensive and untoward. Kite, 1:28 AM It is why I wear gloves. Kite, 1:29 AM Kite pulls one off and clicks the talons together a little bit by way of demonstration. Kite, 1:32 AM I find them unpleasing aesthetically. Sir, 1:33 AM Carrick nods, and stands up, coming around the table, and reaches out as if to take your hand in his,c arefully. Kite, 1:34 AM Kite lets him. It's scaly and a bit elegant, in a murder-snake kind of way. Sir, 1:36 AM He looks at them interestedly, and feels the scales carefully. His hands aren't soft, but his blisters are the type you get from using pens and pencils all day long. Kite, 1:39 AM ... there is also another... complicating factor, but it is extremely distressing, and I do not think I can tell you at this time. Sir, 1:40 AM Carrick: ... as you wish. Kite, 1:41 AM ... eventually. Kite, 1:44 AM I would prefer that we be as private as possible. Not due to secrecy, just... I have many aversions to different types and degrees of touching and I would not like to cause you to lose face if I must withdraw suddenly. Kite, 1:44 AM ... I do not think anyone has ever held my hand before. Sir, 1:46 AM Carrick: I can be discreet. And there is a strong possibility that I'll be recalled back home when this is all done anyway. Kite, 1:48 AM I hope not. Kite, 1:48 AM ... I am also seeing Answorn. Sir, 1:53 AM Carrick: All... right? That's... acceptable. I assume you two were involved before. Kite, 1:54 AM Since last night. Sir, 1:54 AM Carrick: Oh, I see. Well. It might make things... awkward between him and I, but that's our problem, I suppose. Kite, 1:56 AM ... that is all the potential objections I can think of, except... the one I cannot seem to say. Kite, 2:06 AM ... the beard suits you very well. Kite, 7:35 PM ((Here!)) Sir, 7:35 PM He scratches at it. "Oh! Well, thanks." Sir, 7:36 PM Carrick: ... I thought it looked ab it rakish. Kite, 7:36 PM It does. Kite, 7:37 PM ... you are aware that you do not have to change yourself to please me, correct? Sir, 7:41 PM Carrick: I know. But... and don't admit this to Cedric -- but despite the rough living and terrible conditions -- there was something a bit freeing about living on the run. Kite, 7:42 PM That does make sense. You operate under many social strictures much of the time. Sir, 7:50 PM Carrick: Oh, almost certainly. Kite, 7:52 PM ... I have forgotten your given name. And I do not believe I have ever asked what you prefer to be called. Sir, 7:58 PM Carrick: Barrad. That's my first name. I've gotten used to Carrick, too. Kite, 8:04 PM I expect you have a great many names and titles. What would you prefer? Sir, 8:14 PM Carrick: Barrad is fine. Kite, 8:16 PM Kite nods. Kite, 8:20 PM ...are you certain this won't negatively affect your standing? Sir, 8:25 PM Carrick: Positive. Kite, 8:28 PM Very well. ... do you have any questions or concerns? Sir, 8:33 PM Carrick: I... presume that privacy and discretion is acceptable to you? Kite, 8:34 PM It's preferable. Sir, 8:43 PM Carrick: Then.. no. And I find myself grateful you think I'm... wroth of a second chance. The imposter wasn't me... but it used my identity, memories... even my personality. Sir, 8:44 PM Carrick: Or at least, my personality as it was then. Kite, 8:44 PM I am certain it took only the most negative aspects. Kite, 8:51 PM ... you did not like the reflection presented to you. Sir, 8:51 PM Carrick: No. Kite, 8:56 PM How do you hope to change? Sir, 8:58 PM Carrick: I just want to be... better. Kite, 9:03 PM ... are you concerned it will happen again? Sir, 9:08 PM Carrick: that I'll be abducted again? No. That I'll turn back into who I was? Not likely. Kite, 9:09 PM ((10 insight, damn!)) Sir, 9:09 PM Carrick The last bit is more that it's something he's hopeful and trying to sound certain about. Kite, 9:10 PM ... you will not. Sir, 9:16 PM Carrick smiles. "Thanks, Kite. And it's... just Kite, right?" Kite, 9:17 PM Yes. Kite, 9:17 PM ... I will try to help. Sir, 9:18 PM Carrick: I know you will! I mean... I don't mean to sound terribly needy, but I want to be better for you. Sir, 9:19 PM Carrick: And my people, and my homeland. Kite, 9:19 PM Kite nods. Kite, 9:19 PM Why did you choose this career? Sir, 9:24 PM Carrick laughs. "That's not how things work where I come from. I didn't choose it. My family did. It's what I was schooled for... my brothers were going to be the stay at home nobles, I was always going to be shipped off to and embassy. I guess I chose Song's Heart over the other provnices. Mostly because I thought it would help my career more. Kite, 9:26 PM Have you ever wished to be anything else? Sir, 9:31 PM Carrick: I suppose. Doesn't everyone? Kite, 9:31 PM What did you wish to be? Sir, 9:48 PM Carrick: I don't know. All kinds of things. Never anything in particular. Kite, 9:50 PM I once wanted to be a dancer. ... I do not have much talent for it, however. Kite, 9:51 PM Do you enjoy your work? Sir, 9:57 PM Carrick: Isuppose so. I'm good at it, at any rate. That's satisfying on its own. Kite, 9:58 PM You are very good at it. Kite, 9:58 PM Kite looks at his hand in hers. Sir, 9:59 PM Carrick: ... hopefully before long you'll be able to see that for real. You've only known my imposter in the office. Kite, 10:00 PM I see you here. Sir, 10:02 PM He smiles and gives your hand s squeeze! Kite, 10:06 PM Kite stands up, and at least tries to kiss him. Sir, 10:10 PM He kisses back! A bit more experienced than Answorn. Kite, 10:16 PM Kite lets that be enough for the moment. Kite, 10:16 PM ... I feel you are a good listener. Sir, 10:23 PM He smiles! "I try. It does help in diplomacy, you know." Kite, 10:25 PM ... promise me you will not repeat this to anyone. Sir, 10:25 PM Carrick: I promise. Kite, 10:28 PM Kite goes stiff, suddenly, and two tears streak down her face, though her expression doesn't change. Kite, 10:28 PM Empress. He said there was a possibility of that. Kite, 10:28 PM Kite shudders. Sir, 10:32 PM Carrick: ... and you want to be prepared. Even if it doesn't come to pass. Kite, 10:33 PM Yes. I have to. If the duty falls to me. Kite, 10:41 PM Kite shivers again. Sir, 10:47 PM Carrick: I will do whatever I can to help. Kite, 10:49 PM I would like a handkerchief, please. Sir, 10:49 PM He hands her one from the table! It's clean and folded. Kite, 10:51 PM Kite dries her face, takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment, and then exhales, deliberately and intentionally relaxing as she does. Kite, 10:51 PM ... I believe I have put you in a difficult position. Sir, 10:55 PM Carrick looks around his cell. Sir, 10:55 PM Carrick: How? Kite, 10:56 PM ... would it not be tempting to use this information for your gain or that of your home? Sir, 10:56 PM Carrick: Not... really. And I don't even know how I would. Kite, 10:58 PM ... then I am in your hands. Sir, 11:08 PM Carrick: I wont' put your trust awry, then. Kite, 11:13 PM Kite kisses him again. Sir, 11:25 PM He returns it! Kite, 11:33 PM Kite then gets particularly Kitey and just asks. Kite, 11:33 PM Would you like to have sex? Sir, 11:37 PM He blinks! "Well. .... yes, but not until you want to." Kite, 11:38 PM Now would be agreeable.